Invisible
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot sobre el capítulo 7x03. Obviamente contiene spoilers. Esto es lo que ocurrió luego de la última escena. No hace falta que aclare que es M.


**Bueno, esto es lo que ocurre cuando un capítulo termina como el 7x03. Nos quedamos con ganas de más y por eso estamos aquí... les dejo mi versión de lo que ocurrió luego de que Kate apareciera con su traje invisible...**

**Invisible**

Kate caminó dos o tres pasos mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en los de él. Rick era como un niño, y en ese instante, era como un niño al que le habían regalado el helado de chocolate más grande del mundo…

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que él la había visto así. Eso podría no ser mucho tiempo en cuanto a lo que se refería a su edad, aunque había sido una eternidad para ella y una eternidad plagada de angustias, de tristeza, de miedo y últimamente, de felicidad y deseo…

Kate había perdido peso en esos meses… no hace falta aclarar por qué. Pero también había ganado confianza y sobre todo, a pesar de todas las dudas y de todas las pruebas, ella estaba convencida de que era afortunada de tenerlo y que lo amaba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido…

Rick intentó decir unas palabras, pero falló miserablemente y solo atinó a estirar su mano, dándole a entender que la quería allí con él…

Kate se mordió el labio, no con duda, sino saboreando la anticipación…

Ellos eran expertos en eso. Habían estado bailando esa danza durante años hasta decidirse y cuando lo habían hecho, se habían entregado totalmente… y esta noche no sería distinto… o mejor dicho, sí… porque ya sabían lo que vendría…

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que más extrañé de ti cuando no estabas?- le preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a acercarse despacio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él sin interés de pensar demasiado.

-La sensación de tus labios en mi piel…- dijo y cerró los ojos.

Rick se levantó y se detuvo frente a ella, cerca, pero sin tocarla. Parecía que ambos jugaban ese juego aún sin decirlo…

-Y yo que creí que no estabas preparada…- le dijo y ella sonrió, y entreabrió sus labios, deseando que por fin él se acercara.

-Dios… no quiero parecer desesperada… pero te necesito tanto que me duele…- dijo ella en voz baja y él estiró su mano y acarició su pecho y la vio inspirar hondo.

-Oh Kate…- le dijo y con la otra mano, la tomó de la nuca y la besó profundamente, tomando su boca por asalto con su lengua, explorándola como si fuese la primera vez…

Kate no quiso perder tiempo y desabotonó su camisa, ansiosa por deslizar sus dedos por su torso. Y solo atinó a quitársela antes de que él la atrajera a su cuerpo y jadeara en su boca al sentir su pecho contra el suyo…

Sus manos cobraron vida luego de unos segundos y Kate lo acarició por arriba de la tela del pantalón y se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba y de lo listo que parecía para ella…

Aflojó su cinturón y lo escuchó gemir de placer cuando por fin sus dedos hicieron contacto con él, por debajo de sus bóxers…

No tuvo que hacer mucho para que él le rogara que se movieran hacia la cama.

Kate lo hizo sentar y se situó frente a él, lista para sentarse con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Pero se frustró un poco cuando vio que él tenía otras intenciones…

Rick entreabrió sus piernas y la hizo acercarse para poder acceder a su pecho. Sus labios y su lengua, de un lado y sus dedos del otro la hicieron gemir de placer durante un buen rato…

Y cuando Kate creyó que era suficiente, él descendió sus dedos hacia su pubis y se detuvo un instante para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es imposible que no te haya extrañado…- le dijo y ella se inclinó hacia abajo para besarlo mientras sentía sus dedos donde más los necesitaba…

Kate sintió que llegaría al clímax si él continuaba acariciándola de ese modo, así que se rebeló y lo empujó un poco.

Rick cayó hacia atrás y la miró con deseo cuando ella se inclinó sobre él, besó sus labios y luego comenzó a descender por el cuello y el torso, minuciosamente hacia el abdomen para luego tomarlo en su boca…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, había olvidado lo bien que eso se sentía… Rick se abandonó a ella durante un momento y luego se incorporó un poco y la observó…

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que todo no terminara ahí mismo, no porque pensara que ella se sentiría incómoda, sino porque necesitaba sentirse parte suya, una vez más… luego de tanto sufrimiento…

Kate pareció leer su mente y se reunió con él. Rick se incorporó y besó sus labios mientras la posicionaba sobre él y la tomaba por completo en un movimiento lento y agonizante…

Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando se sintieron conectados, finalmente… Ella lo besó húmedamente y luego se apartó para mirarlo.

Kate sonrió complacida mientras sentía que, luego de un tiempo, le costaba un poco adaptarse a su tamaño…

-Oh, Rick… eres increíble…- le dijo cuando sintió que él comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente en ella.

-No… tú eres increíble… nunca dudes de que quiero estar contigo… nunca, Kate…

-Nunca lo dudé… pero confieso de que tuve miedo de estar cegada por el amor que te tengo…

-Te amo… te amo, Kate…- le dijo y ambos dejaron de hablar…

Rick se desconectó de ella y la escuchó gemir con frustración. La hizo recostar en la cama y separó sus piernas para volver a sentirse en ella…

Esta vez, por supuesto, fue más fluido y cuando ella entreabrió sus labios, como si el aire no le alcanzara debido a la intensidad de sus movimientos, Rick entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos con los de ella y los llevó hacia atrás de la cabeza de Kate mientras la besaba húmedamente y se movía en un ritmo casi frenético contra ella…

Ella lo dejó hacer y a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir los ecos de un inminente clímax y trató de emparejar su ritmo para poder alcanzarlo más rápido…

Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Reconoció su gesto, supo que estaba cerca. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de su cadera y la levantó un poco para cambiar el ángulo…

-Oh… Rick…- dijo Kate y Rick se sintió explotar en ella mientras la sentía convulsionar en sus brazos...

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios mientras se recuperaban del intenso placer que habían experimentado y la sintió seguir temblando…

Cuando se separó para mirarla, la vio sonreír y se contagió de ella y sonrió también…

-Valió la pena la espera…- le dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Totalmente…- dijo él y se desconectó de ella.

Se arrastraron hasta que llegaron al centro de la cama y él la tomó en sus brazos.

-La próxima vez no esperemos tanto…- le dijo ella y él mordisqueó su hombro ya sensibilizado por el intenso roce que habían tenido.

-Si prometes no atender tu móvil cuando yo te lo pido…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja seductora.

-Si por ti fuera, no tendría que atenderlo nunca…

-Es una opción…- le siguió la corriente él.

-Una opción interesante…

-Aunque el caso del hombre invisible fue interesante…- le dijo y besó húmedamente su cuello.

-¿Más interesante que el traje invisible que me puse para ti?- le preguntó ella seductora.

-No hay nada más interesante que tú, Kate… - le dijo él y ella sonrió complacida.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y mirándose a los ojos fueron quedándose dormidos… no por sueño sino por debilidad…

* * *

><p>Un buen rato después, Rick abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, que lo miraban inquietos…<p>

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó al verla despierta.

-No… no es eso…- le dijo ella tentativa.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú… tú crees que…- dijo y se detuvo, él la miró, tratando de comprender- ¿estás muy cansado?- dijo y lo vio sonreír con picardía.

-¿Cansado? ¿Para qué?- le preguntó juguetón.

-Bueno… creo que dos meses sin actividad es mucho tiempo…- dijo buscando las palabras correctas.

-Mucho tiempo… es verdad…- le siguió el juego él.

-Y… justo en este momento siento como un deseo de…- dijo y sintió los dedos de él danzando en su abdomen y cerró los ojos en anticipación.

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?- dijo él y bajó más, testeando cuanta era su necesidad.

-Justo ahí… sí…- dijo ella en voz baja, debil y se mordió el labio al sentir sus caricias lánguidas.

-Mmm… ya veo…- siguió él.

-¿Crees que podrás ayudarme a… aliviarlo?- le preguntó ella casi con desesperación.

-Lo intentaré…- dijo y se detuvo.

-Castle…- fue casi una súplica.

-¿Sí?

-Te necesito…

-Aquí estoy…- le dijo él y retomó su tarea de acariciarla y luego se detuvo otra vez.

-No hagas eso…- le dijo ella protestando.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo…- le contestó divertido y siguió adelante.

-¿Palabra de boy scout?- preguntó ella.

-Nunca fui boy scout… ya te lo dije…- le dijo él a la defensiva.

-¿Qué importa?- le dijo ella y lo hizo girar hasta que estuvo sobre él- ahora eres todo mío…

Y Rick puso su mayor esfuerzo en satisfacerla, después de todo, ¿que no haría él para hacerla feliz, sobre todo ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que haya sido lo que esperaban, aún no me recupero del capítulo y de esas escenas... nos vemos en las otras historias...<strong>


End file.
